Dead Romance
by Shiro Ishida
Summary: Random one shot, Gaara and Hinata


Random one shot, Gaara and Hinata.

_**Dead Romance**_

---

"Hinata, you wont win, you don't match my level." Neji taunted.

"I.. wont give up!" Hinata, I guess she had her reasons, she put all she could into that thrust of her's but what ever,

she missed, didn't even catch the guy with wind.

"Tch, you call yourself a Hyuuga, you're weak." Neji kept taunting more and more being arrogant as hell, but I still just watched from a far to see some action, she tried that punch again this time she hit 'em, amazed me.

"You hit me, I'm impressed but you hit me, so I can't let you go on any further," Neji got into that freaky stance as if he was missing his back bone or something "Get ready, Hinata, you're dead." I guessed that had meant he was going for a killer move or something, he hit her at least 24 times in like a second, at that time she had been bleeding and coughing up blood.

"You can't stop me, destiny has choose this for you yet again, but this time I'll kill you." I couldn't stand by and watch him hit a girl that bad, I understand killing's what made me, but really a girl of your family is dishonorable, that's why Temari's still living. I used my sand to create a sand wall in front of her to stop his rapid attacks.

"What is this?" Neji seemed to be puzzled, I liked that I felt like a hero but I pushed to far. "This sand, Hinata did you learn to manipulate it, can't be you're too weak."

Now even though he asked calmly like a friend he still insulted an injured girl, "She may be too weak but I can crush you, simple and flat, must be destiny if you make another move toward her to die." He still didn't get the fact that I'd kill him so I put his legs in sand, added pressure not a lot just enough to hurt, then I taunted him. "Destiny seemed to have pronounced Hinata as the winner after I kill you."

As heroic as I may have been just then, I looked like a regular enemy to every one since I had already attacked their village before, I even did a few extra killings after it. I guess creating a huge sand clone ready for battle was a huge mistake, if you guessed it, the village had been there to attack me, from villagers to anbu, even the hokage was there starring me down. I don't know but this feeling I had when I looked at Hinata just wouldn't let me do anything, I let everything down, wall and all, I was left useless.

"Gaara! Have you come to attack alone, you should know better." That big tit bitch, I guess she was supposed to scare me, but it worked since I couldn't move.

"Hinata! Neji! What did you do to them!" Naruto screamed. That messed me all up, I had learned my lesson when I sensed that other chakra of his, but as I said looking at Hinata rendered me useless, so yeah, Naruto charged and hit me sending me into a tree cracking my gourd some what, I felt so weak.

"Good job Naruto, you're taking up for ya village!" Yea, that mighty stupid looking guy was there as well, where's Kisame when you want him to go off fighting some one. "Lee, take notes, Naruto knows how to risk himself for others." And of course that idiot pulled a notebook out of his ass and started writing crap down.

I couldn't take my eyes of Hinata, it was like she super glued my eyes to her some how, I still couldn't move, I thought back to when shadow boy did that thing, but as I said I couldn't take my eyes of her so I couldn't tell if he had done it. "Sakura take her to a hospital before anything happens around here, there just maybe more sand ninjas coming to help him." Sakura picked up Hinata, jumped to a roof, and kept going.

My body still wasn't under my control but when I heard "He's after Hinata hide her some where safe and get a medical unit with you," I got full control of my body yet again, that's when I remembered that day.

_**--That Day--**_

_**"Gaara one day, you'll be weakened by a force not even Shukaku can stop." Temari laughed**_

_**"What ever, nothing can stop me, I've lost my emotions, love can't do a thing." **_

_**"You say that now since every one who loved you have either died or you shelter your heart so much that you can't accept it." **_

_**"What are you talking about, no one ever loved me, not even father, I've never had a mother as you may know, and that thing you call an uncle tried to assassinate me that night." Gaara smirked.**_

_**"Tch, one day you'll see, you wont even be able to tell but it'll happen faster than you know it."**_

_**--Current Day--**_

It seemed to unreal that I was in love with such a girl, I was at least thinking around Sakura or something, some one who could fend on their own, but when I think back to earlier saving her made me feel more alive than killing others. I figured I loved her, so I wouldn't let anything get her away from me, I chased after them following them into a place behind the hokage's faces, it was weird yea, but I think maybe it was used for hiding since it was hard to locate.

I seen them, I rushed over to them grabbed Sakura by the neck and threw her into a wall knocking her out, I was surprised love gave me such strength, well, I didn't use sand to throw her, that should clear up what I meant. If you're wondering why I didn't sand coffin or anything, my gourd had cracked and the sand poured out so I was sand less. I looked back to Sakura and she was knocked out, I looked to Hinata she had almost awakened, and the idiots had followed me so they were close.

"Hinata." I called to her, this made her open eyes, that as well surprised me, but she looked scared and before they had got to us I had to at least know what it felt like to kiss a girl, not that I haven't kissed before, well yea it was my first and only kiss really, but I had to try, I stroked her hair and leaned forward pressing my lips onto hers, she accepted the kiss with joy.

It felt great, but then shortly after I felt a real sharp pain in my back, I didn't want to move because the kiss was so perfect, I remember her arms being wrapped around me and mine the same. I opened my eyes to see that she was smiling and still had her eyes closed. I removed my lips from hers, she bit my tongue, and I started bleeding, I know that for sure. I glanced around the room and seen every one looking at us, she opened her eyes and held me tightly, that's when I felt the pain again, she looked shocked.

"Why, was this in your back?" My vision had went blurry, I couldn't tell what she had at hand but I know for a fact it was silverish or black tainted with crimson red. She began to cry and hold me tighter and tighter till I couldn't feel any more pain in my body, I couldn't bear the fact that she was crying so I pushed her off and fell back onto the ground, she layed on top of me "I lo-" that's all I could catch. I'm guessing she said she loved me or I hope that's what she said.

Oh yea, I think I forgot to mention this is how I died, I regret it all, but the only thing I wish was that after our kiss we could have been together longer than what he had been.

insert random sad song here

--

Well, thats my story, I hope you liked it.


End file.
